Dimaria Yesta
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Calf |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Unknown |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Age Seal Take Over (God Soul) |weapons=Backsword |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Dimaria Yesta (ディマリア・イエスタ Dimaria Iesuta) is a member of the Alvarez Empire and serves under Emperor Spriggan as part of his personal guard, the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 4 A supreme warrior, her valor and feats on numerous battlefields have garnered her the title of "Valkyrie" (戦乙女 Ikusa Otome), a goddess of war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 12-13 She is a descendant of the people of Mildian and the chosen vessel of the God of Time, Chronos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 12-13 Appearance Dimaria is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. The mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Cover Dimaria's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a dark band with a large, wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark, studded band; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Personality Dimaria seems to have a relaxed and cynical personality, sporting an amused expression and a wry smile most of the time. Her demeanor compliments this, being informal in the presence of superiorsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 3-5 and colleagues alike.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 3-4 In keeping with her personality, she has quite the sharp tongue, which she frequently employs to make scathing remarks,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 9 as well as to needle others in a roundabout manner, although she is not too fond of dealing with tiresome people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 8 She shows very little concern for her colleagues' well-beingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 11 and has exhibited blatant signs of schadenfreude in regards to teammate Brandish μ, whom Dimaria delights in teasing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 7 Dimaria's bearing on the battlefield is fitting for that of a warrior. She not only exhibits great composure, handling potentially irritating situations with great aplomb, but is also quite a ruthless individual as she refuses even children any hint of clemency. When an objective is at hand, she diligently plans to take it head on regardless of circumstances, even vying she could complete it as swiftly as possible, showcasing her bravado.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 12-14 As composed as she is, when she enters her "world" she becomes aggressive when there is anyone but her present, angrily wanting the trespassers to abide by her world's rules and or be taken out. Due to the power she has been blessed with from the God of Time, Chronos, she has a cocky fervor to herself, claiming that her Magic is all-world, thus being unbeatable. While she is not averse to toying around with any opponents who catch her fancy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 9 her mischievous nature is tempered by a sense of caution which allows her to prioritize duty over pleasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Page 18 Despite her somewhat frivolous character, Dimaria takes pride in her position as a Shield of Spriggan and vows to strike the fear of their power in the minds of her enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 11 History As a descendant of the people of Mildian, Dimaria at some point was chosen by Chronos, the God of Time, to be his vessel, gifting her with his power in the form of God Soul, as well as the ability to control time in Age Seal. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Upon Zeref's return to his palace in Vistarion, Dimaria and Ajeel Ramal arrive to greet him and are subsequently chastised by Invel for the casual manner in which they address the emperor. Zeref, however, is unconcerned and Dimaria listens with the rest of her comrades when he mentions the Dragon King Festival. At that moment, Yajeel brings Makarov Dreyar in to have an audience with Zeref, and Dimaria and the others are dismissed by their liege.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 3-9 Later, Dimaria visits Brandish in her room, questioning her lenient handling of the Fairy Tail Mages on Caracole Island. As Brandish typically replies that doing anything else would have been too tiresome, Marin Hollow chimes in by complimenting Dimaria, who suggests Brandish return Marin to his normal size. Finally, before leaving, she informs Brandish that the Spriggan 12 have been summoned by Zeref. Later during the meeting, Dimaria admonishes for her direct speech, saying that it is the main reason she is not popular. But, when Brandish retorts that she is the one who doesn't like people, Dimaria calmly states that they are similar. As the meeting proceeds, she unemotionally watches God Serena's performanceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-14 and, after hearing Zeref's purpose behind declaring war on Ishgar, helps plan the invasion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 18-19 As the Empire's assault begins, she and Wahl lead a fleet towards Hargeon. While on their way, Dimaria gets annoyed by her partner's incessant laughter, only to be informed about the defeat of their vanguard as well as Brandish's capture, the last piece of news proving to be a source of mirth for her. The two commend their enemy's strength, but Wahl immediately manifests a large cannon and targets Fairy Tail. Despite Dimaria's skepticism regarding his aim, Wahl opens fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 9-14 However, the shot is blocked due to Ichiya's sacrifice of Christina, much to Dimaria's amusement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 18-19 Soon afterwards, they make landfall at Hargeon and easily capture the port. As Dimaria chats with Wahl, she teases him about his failure to destroy Magnolia, then goes on to mock Brandish's capture and expresses her desire to witness her ally's misery. Upon being informed about Neinhart's refusal to leave his ship to take part in the invasion, she snidely comments about the terrible company provided by her current partners,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 7-8 and prepares to face the forces mobilized by Fiore to free Hargeon, the Valkyrie vowing to carve the dread of the Spriggan 12's might into the minds of her enemies. Midway through the battle, she challenges Kagura and easily overpowers her. While the latter is distracted by the pressure of the Shield of Spriggan's presence, she takes the opportunity to slash off the Mermaid Heel Mage's clothing, anticipating the pleasure of ragging her adversary,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 7-9 as she enjoys the sight of Kagura's public humiliation. However, their duel ends inconclusively as Fiore's forces retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 14-16 The following day sees the renewal of Mermaid Heel-Lamia Scale alliance's attempt to liberate Hargeon. Kagura's composure despite the result of their previous clash impresses Dimaria, who decides to find herself new prey. She soon encounters Sherria and nonchalantly strips her with a swipe of sword. However, identifying the God Slayer as a healer, the knight moves to kill her immediately, only to be kicked away by Wendy, the attack causing Dimaria great irritation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 15-21 She reins in her rage and mockingly reprimands the two children for treating the battlefield like a playground. When her warning goes unheeded, she makes clear her intention to show no mercy. Stating with absolute confidence that she could easily slaughter the girls within the blink of an eye, she finally casts Age Seal. Explaining the effects of her Magic to her silent audience, she walks towards the unmoving children and ponders how to dispose of them. She eventually settles on the idea of killing only Wendy to have the other two grieve over their fallen comrade; but, when she strikes, the Dragon Slayer easily avoids the blow and, alongside Sherria, manages to land a direct hit on Dimaria, leaving the latter astounded as to how the Sky Sisters were able to break free from her Magic. The answer soon arrives in the form of Ultear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 14-20 who can allow her comrades to ignore the effects of Age Seal, although she is a mere concept who manifests only in distortions in time and, thus, cannot fight alongside them. Dimaria considers the declaration an affront to herself and flies into a rage, deciding to utilize her final resort: God Soul: Chronos. As the Valkyrie summons the ancient God of Time into her own body, Chronos explains to their audience that he has chosen her as his host as she is a descendant of the people of Mildian, an ancient city that worshiped him, also claiming that he and his host are a single being in this form. The entity then shoots an energy beam at Wendy, but the shot is intercepted by Carla, who is fatally wounded and collapses. As the Sky Sisters resolutely prepare to continue their fight, the divine being damns and passes the death sentence on those who would rebel against it in his own domain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 3-18 Magic and Abilities Age Seal (アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru): A type of Magic that allows Dimaria to freeze the time around her (apparently activated by clicking her teeth together), allowing her, and only her, to freely move in its area of effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 13-16 Such usage of this Magic allows Dimaria to easily perform feats as she pleases on numerous of battlefields to her foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable that in their perspective, its as if she done it in a blink of an eye that she's been given the epithet "Valkyrie", a goddess of war. According to Dimaria, her Magic is undefeatable; it appears it can be countered to a very small degree, however, by anyone who is also able to distort the laws of space and time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 18-20 *'Age Scratch' (アージュ・スクラッチ Ājyu Sukurachhi): Dimaria assaults the target with many magical clock hands; these clock hands force the body to of the one struck to receive shocks of pain equivalent to the total amount of physical pain they had received up until that specific point in their life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 6-8 Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Dimaria is an accomplished user of Take Over, using the God Soul (ゴッドソウル Goddo Sōru) branch of this Magic to forge her body into a vessel into which she summons the very being of a deity, also shedding all the earthly objects in her immediate possession to do so. The resultant entity embodies Dimaria as well as the summoned God in single form and possesses the powers and abilities of both. The Valkyrie's personality and appearance undergo a change as she fuses with her patron, their final form's attributes being a combination of their own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 7-12 *'God Soul: Chronos': As a descendant of the citizens of Mildian, Dimaria has been gifted with this power by the God of Time, Chronos, who was greatly revered by her ancestors. She can use this power to call Chronos to earth, offering her own body as a vessel. As the two fuse into a singular entity, Dimaria's body is cloaked in shadow, with only her jaw being visible. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, two small, bright discs are all that denote her eyes. The region of her body below her neck is marked with ethereal lines, which streak across her body in various patterns, either wrapping themselves around her frame or forming closed figures reminiscent of the head of a typical clock hand. The patterns are arranged symmetric to her torso's central axis. Her hair also lengthens significantly, but does not lose its wavy nature. Dimaria's personality also exhibits some changes, such as her manner of speech becoming archaic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 10 :*'Increased Magic Power': Dimaria's already monstrous Magic power is further augmented in this form, the energy visibly streaming out of her frame as well as causing her hair to flare menacingly upwards. Her mere presence unleashes a detructive aura that continuously destroys a small area around her, while simply exerting her Magic power forcefully causes an explosion that demolishes a large region around her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 10-11 :*'Energy Beams': While in this form, Dimaria has the ability to shoot lethal beams of energy that travel far too fast to be seen and can easily pierce through an organic body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 13-14 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria is one of Alvarez Empire's elite Mages, with her Magic Power reckoned to be on par with teammate Brandish μ.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 28 Her power is absolutely overwhelming, covering an entire battlefield and causing any enemy who senses it to wince at the nightmarish foe. Her mere presence is enough to awe stalwarts such as Kagura, smothering the latter's very senses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 8 Enhanced Strength: Dimaria's slender frame hides unexpectedly hideous strength which allows her to not only match Kagura who is wielding an unsheathed Archenemy, but easily push her back. She is also capable of effortlessly brandishing humongous weapons with a single hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 7-8 Enhanced Durability: Dimaria possesses a considerable amount of resistance to physical damage, emerging unharmed after receiving a direct kick to the face from Wendy when the latter was utilizing Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 19-21 Equipment : Dimaria wields a massive backsword, its length almost matching its owner's height. The single-edged blade is broader than her arm and possesses a sharp point. A portion of the back of the blade near the point has been tempered into an edge. The flat exhibits the sharp contrast between the light edge and the dark back. The sword does not appear to have a tang, with the blade directly anchored into the hilt. Small indentations exists in the back of the blade, likening it to a saw. The sturdy hilt creeps up the blade and is screwed to it, reaching almost up to the first indentation. Part of the edge is left exposed and this piece of the hilt serves as a support. The lower portion of this support covers the width of the blade and slopes off to either side. A pentagonal ring is attached along and parallel to the breadth of the guard and slides snugly into the support, connecting the two parts of the hilt. The guard has been intricately forged and is divided into two sections. The part running from the grip to the support is in the form of a thick disc parallel to the sword, with the arcs near both ends flattened out. Two sickle-shaped depressions which face each other and extend from the pentagonal piece have been engraved into it. The second part is in the shape of a large, bilayered sector of a circular ring, perfectly covering the first part on the side of the edge of the blade. It is designed to protect the wielder's arm from certain types of parries. Three holes have been gouged out of it, each in the shape of an arc concentric with the plate they have been carved into. While the largest arc is closest to the inner edge and runs along the exposed circumference of the disc the parent plate has been attached to, the other two appear to be congruent and are placed symmetrically from the ends of the larger one. Two notches have been etched into the plate such that, together with the twin smaller hollows, they seem to form a single arc. The lower layer of the plate is visible in two spots near the outer edge and a small bolt protrudes from each opening. The entire configuration gives it an appearance similar to that of a portion of a gear. The flat grip of the sword is as long as Dimaria's entire arm, although the Valkyrie easily flourishes the sword using a single hand, grabbing the grip near the base of the guard. The rest of the grip gradually curves outwards in the direction of the blade's edge, then abruptly ends in a smaller curl in the opposite direction. The half of the base and the initial curve on the side of the edge of the blade are covered in leather for the convenience of the wielder as it makes for a much more comfortable and firm grasp. The curve at the end is reminiscent of the grip of a revolver and has a gauze embedded in it along its length. A weapon which is undoubtedly meant to be wielded with both hands, the Valkyrie easily turns it into an extremely potent single-handed sword by combining her monstrous strength with her excellent skills in the art of swordsmanship. The sword itself has been expertly crafted. The metal of the blade has been tempered to be incredibly resilient, allowing it to match the legendary Archenemy even when the latter has been unsheathed. Despite the fragile appearance of the guard, it is strong enough to withstand the shock of such a titanic clash. Trivia *In Volume 52, Hiro Mashima showcased some early concepts of the Spriggan 12, one of them including Dimaria. In her rough sketch, Dimaria remains nearly unchanged besides a few aspects to her attire. The gauntlet that she is always seen equipped with on her right arm appears more bulky, defined, and demonic per say. The shoulder region of her gauntlet is similar to the one she possesses before the war between Ishgar, while throughout the entire arm the gauntlet possesses ridges that protrude from the arm and spiky knuckles guards, completed with the Alvarez Empire symbol placed towards the mid-region. Her armband is lightly colored, while there is an additional wing-like ornament attached to it compared to her completed design where she only possesses one. Lastly, a jeweled necklace graces her neck while there are no studs on the cuffs of her wrapped around jacket. Quotes *(To Kagura Mikazuchi): "That oriental kimono is quite beautiful indeed. It's unfortunate that I'm about to stain it with your blood." *(To Kagura Mikazuchi): "Your bangs remind me of Randi's... I can't help but want to tease you...♡" *(To Sherria Blendy after shredding her shirt): "I love it when cute girls look like that ♡. I'll make her look as good as the one yesterday...or I hope to do so, but maybe not today. You're a healer, aren't you? You're a pain, so maybe just die, won't you?" *(To Ultear Milkovich): ''"This world belongs to me... How dare you sully it with your presence?!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 4-5 *(To Sky Sisters): ''"Want to know why I can control time...? I'll show you my true power!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members